


Влажные мягкие губы

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон вспоминает, что было ночью с Кью-Типом.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влажные мягкие губы

На этот раз его пробило особенно сильно: от картинки, вспыхнувшей в памяти, внизу живота так резко дернулось, что Кристесон замер и уткнулся взглядом в стол, пытаясь не выдать себя. Но кажется, никто не заметил, что у него сбилось дыхание. Возможно, только Моника, одна из фельдшеров скорой, что-то заподозрила, уж больно заинтересованно глянула. Слава всему, ее внимание тут же отвлекла другая медичка, спросив что-то про детей.

Кристесон уже год как вернулся домой. Он медленно вживался в эту гражданскую реальность, от которой успел капитально отвыкнуть: ремонтировал потихоньку свой дом, осваивал новую работу пожарного, гулял по родному, знакомому и одновременно незнакомому иллинойскому городку под названием Ливан. Замечательно, конечно, оказаться в Ливане после Ирака. Кью-Тип много острил по этому поводу.

Имя «Кью-Тип» опять вызвало у Кристесона чуть ли не судорогу, и все из-за того проклятого воспоминания, крошечного, но такого сильного, что в глазах темнело.

— Джон, ты в порядке? — спросила Моника.  
— Да-да, в полном, — бодро отозвался он. И все-таки сглотнул.  
— О, похоже, Джон вспоминает о веселой ночи со своей девушкой, — усмехнулась Дженнифер, другая фельдшер. Тоже, блин, глазастая зараза.  
Джон залился краской. Все понимающе ухмыльнулись и не стали расспрашивать дальше.   
Обеденная пауза тянулась привычной рутиной, кто-то уже листал журналы, кто-то еще ел суп. Как здорово, что коллеги все «поняли», потому что если бы начали расспрашивать, то обнаружилось бы, как в том анекдоте: «У вас засосы на шее, передайте вашей девушке, что она дура!» — «Почему вы думаете, что это была девушка?»

Чертов Кью-Тип. Следующая вспышка воспоминания прошла благополучней, то ли от того, что Кристесон уже немного привык, то ли потому, что остался на кухне сидеть один. Его, правда, все-таки согнуло над кружкой чая. Джон стиснул зубы и...

Снова вспомнил, как Кью-Тип взял его пальцы в рот.   
В полутемной комнате горел ночник, и в его золотистом свете худощавое и гибкое тело Стаффорда казалось сделанным из бронзы. Он как раз вошел в Джона, их тела похабно хлюпали смазкой. Кью, медленно двигаясь туда-обратно, надавил на его бедра так, что ноги разъехались в стороны. Толчки стали еще глубже. От наслаждения Кристесон, проведя руками по гладким пластинам груди Кью-Типа, вцепился тому в плечи. Стаффорд, наклонив голову, прижался щекой к его ладони. Джон погладил его подбородок — и Кью-Тип, прикрыв глаза, взял в рот.  
Его пальцы.  
Влажный теплый рот, язык, и посасывание. Пальцев.  
Кристесон чуть не задохнулся. На сей раз снизу был он, и в то же время Стаффорд почти что взял в рот, отличие только в том, что не член, а пальцы. Этот странный контраст подчинения и доминирования снес крышу, Кристесон низко застонал, дернулся, и Стаффорд, видимо, попал куда надо, потому что с каждым новым толчком у Джона теперь чуть искры из глаз не летели.  
Лаская языком кожу между пальцами Кристесона, Стаффорд снял его другую руку со своего плеча и положил ему на его же член. Свою ладонь оставил сверху. Теперь получалось, что Джон дрочил себе — но и Кью-Тип как бы тоже дрочил ему. И это было почти как переплести пальцы. Только лучше.  
Меж тем ритм становился быстрее, толчки — сильнее, Джон понял, что Кью-Тип сейчас кончит — и от осознания кончил сам, заорав, зажмурясь и чувствуя, как обжигающее наслаждение ударной волной ухнуло по всему телу. Сквозь ослепительную вспышку оргазма он еле расслышал гортанное оханье Стаффорда, рвано вбивавшегося в него и тоже...

И теперь Кристесон сидел за столом в кухне пожарки, лицом к стене, пытаясь дышать ровно и не думать, черт возьми, о влажных мягких губах Кью-Типа.


End file.
